


the fallen

by bludeath4



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludeath4/pseuds/bludeath4
Summary: in this world only the perfect can live with others. the mentally and physically broken are tossed to the side but some remain hidden within this city of 'perfect' people





	the fallen

we start with a small group of people on the outer edge of the city they stayed here because no one would look for them there, in the broken down and forgoten part of town where no one bothered looking for anything most of them suffer from self hate for being told they were nothing but part of a machine. the leader was a short teen named paul he was stonger then he looked seeing as he suffers though pain everyday, then theres ivy [sounds like a girls name right? well ivys a boy .-. lucky him] he always trys to help out andheal wounds and his sister named angels trumpet or for short angel shes more of a crazy party animal but still a sweet bean in her own ways ,kylee is a more mean version of paul but shes a girl and doesnt suffer all day but she does think shes the boss , ree is soft spoken person like her twin ren whos always hanging around trees  
these people are only a few of the many in hidding.

pauls pov]  
i woke up to the sound of arguing ...again this is the third time this week kylee has ticked of angel and ivy andits really annoying cause its hard to calm those two down most of the time, i walk down stairs and yell for all of them to shut up, besides kylee who kept yelling for them to make her breakfast i sighed and pull kylee into another room and told her down for yelling at them till she shut up and stayed quiet..

nothing else better happen to day or im blowing my top


End file.
